


Voices

by Nath_The_Master



Series: Past Lives Series/All Your Faves Are Trans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco isn't a Malfoy, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, He's a Lupin-Black, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: Yeah, they’re better off without you/You know how they talk about you/Your fears coming true and now you ask/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to expand my ‘Strangers Again’ one-shot to a whole series of Trans/Gender Defying character AU’s using songs off of ATC’s new album, Past Lives as a base.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, setting, or the song.  
> Another disclaimer: I have never dated anyone, so if any scenes seem awkward/wrong, let me know and I’ll fix it.  
> Claimer: I do own the plot. It came from my brain during Geography class. It’s mine.
> 
> XO Nath

_ My heads chained down by the voices/It's looking like they want war again/Their weapon of choice is a poison/Made up of all the words you said  _ __

‘Fuck. I’m not dead.’ was the first thing he thought, waking from the brink. Apparently, some larger being was dead set on him living past today (Pun intended.) He kept silently breathing with his eyes closed, letting his senses adjust to being awake. He heard someone shifting beside him, then a crinkle of paper. 

‘Oh, so St Mungos then’ Honestly, he wasn’t surprised he was here. A self-inflicted Sectumsempra curse wouldn’t do so well in a muggle hospital. 

“Come on, Moony. Please wake up. I feel like this is my fault, for getting myself thrown in Azkaban, knocking you up, and being a general asshole. Oh, and I told Draco. He didn’t believe me at first so I had Madame Pomfrey do a DNA test and I was right. On a funnier note, he tried to punch me when I showed up. He got a good hit in too. I’ve got a nasty bruise on my cheek now. He’s gonna be by in about an hour.” A sigh. “I’m going to get a coffee. I’ll be back soon, love.”

As soon as Sirius left, Remus opened his eyes, a bright shock of warm amber, dulled by sadness.

_ Yeah, they’re better off without you/You know how they talk about you/Your fears coming true and now you ask/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?/If I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?/When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?/I can’t take it (take it)/Here come the voices again _

Two weeks later, Remus was diagnosed as crazy, released from the hospital, reconciled with Sirius, and on his way to having lunch with Draco at a small, vegan-friendly cafe in London.

Waiting patiently outside the cafe, Remus flipped through his newest book, a muggle novel about children with wings. It was quite interesting, just the right combination of action and humour. 

“Professor Lupin?” Remus turned around and saw Draco shifting from foot to foot anxiously near the door. 

“Draco, hello. I assume Sirius explained everything to you?” Remus placed his bookmark between the pages and closed the book, tucking it away in his messenger bag hanging trustfully by his side. 

Draco nodded, “I’m sorry I hit him, I thought he was the murderer.” Remus caught his eyes and felt his throat close. Draco had Sirius’ grey eyes. 

“It’s alright. Sirius needs to be hit every so often.” he managed to choke out, despite the lump in his throat.

Draco snickered, then glanced up at the werewolf. 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re going to cry.” 

“Sorry...It’s just…”Remus trailed off, scrubbing a hand across his eyes.

“You still feel guilty for suspecting Sirius?” Merlin, Draco was such a Slytherin.

“Yeah.” 

_ I’m up to my neck in the noises/So I thank God that walls can't talk/I do anything to avoid it/I tear ‘em down 'cause I’ve had enough _

“Hey...Moony?” Sirius pushed Remus’bedroom door open gently, sticking his head in the sunny room.

He spotted Remus standing near the window, solemnly looking out. “What Sirius.”

“I-I’m sorry. I miss you and I’ll do anything to make you forgive me.” Sirius sat down on Remus’ perfectly made bed, facing the quiet man.

“I miss you too Sirius, and I’ll forgive you, but I don’t fully trust you yet.” Sirius watched as Remus turned to him and sat next to him.

Sirius moved his face next to Remus’ and asked softly, “Can I kiss you? Please?” 

Wide-eyed, Remus nodded, and Sirius gently placed his lips on his lover’s. 

_ Yeah, they’re better off without you/You know how they talk about you/Your fears coming true and now you ask/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?/I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?/When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?/I can’t take it (take it)/Here come the voices again/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?/If I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?/When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?/I can’t take it (take it)/Here come the voices again/Here come the voices again/Yeah, they’re better off without you (and I know)/You know how they talk about you (and they say)/Your fears coming true and now you ask (here come the voices again) _

“Eurgh!” Remus and Sirius pulled apart at Harry’s indignant exclamation. 

“Sorry, Harry.” Remus flushed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

“I did not need to see that.” Harry made a face at the wall, “Mrs Weasley said to let you know that it’s time for lunch. I’m assuming you two made up?” 

“Yeah. Moony gave me a second chance!” Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius’ bouncing up and down.

“You’re so strange, Sirius.”

_ Yeah, they’re better off without me (and I know)/I know how they talk about me (and they say)/My fears coming true and now I (here come the voices again)/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?/If I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?/When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?/I can’t take it (take it)/Here come the voices again (voices again)/When will the voices stop making trouble inside?/If I look in the mirror will I see through their eyes?/When will the voices in my head just stop and let me rest?/I can’t take it (take it)/Here come the voices again/Here come the voices again(Oh, the voices) _

Two months later, sitting in his new office in Hogwarts, Remus was grading essays, albeit reluctantly. 

“Dad! Remus! Professor Lupin!” Remus looked up at his name called three different ways and spotted Draco looking around his classroom frantically. 

“What's wrong, Draco?” Remus stood up from his desk, moving around to the front.

“I got a boyfriend! I’m dating Harry!” Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes alight with happiness. Remus stepped forward and hugged his son.

“You two are so perfect together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions motivate me to write! 
> 
> XO Nath


End file.
